Techniques for using tobacco raw material per se as a flavor source for use in inhaling flavor products, such as flavor inhalers or oral products, are conventionally known. Alternatively, techniques in which inhaling flavor components extracted from tobacco raw material are supported by a flavor base material, and used as a flavor source are known.